


Faint

by Alka12



Category: DCU
Genre: Fainting, M/M, SuperBat, bruce needs to take care of himself, clark cares for bruce, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alka12/pseuds/Alka12
Summary: Брюс явно перетрудился и упал в обморок. Прямо в руки Кларка.





	Faint

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414301) by [jaydick_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love). 



В ушах стучало, а мир плыл перед глазами. Он попытался вспомнить, что делал до этого. Прошлой ночью Бэтмен патрулировал, пропустив ужин и завтрак, а сразу после отправился на встречу в Метрополисе. Он проспал едва ли два часа и почти наверняка поэтому чувствовал себя так хреново. С его повседневной (ночной) деятельностью ему стоит есть чаще. Особенно когда не спит. Ну, иногда он просто забывает. Хорошо, что встреча с Кларком в обед.

Миллиардер ехал в Дэйли Плэнет, всю дорогу потирая виски. Он поднялся на этаж, где работает Кларк, и в этот момент у него начала кружиться голова. Он осторожно подошел к столу Кларка, пока пол под ним шатался.

— Привет, Брюс. — Улыбнулся ему Кларк. — Просто дай мне секунду выключить это… — за толстыми линзами он прищурился. — Ты в порядке? — Кларк был Суперменом и, разумеется, уже заметил, что с ним не все в порядке. Упс, он, похоже, уже использовал все спектры супер-зрения.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Брюс, махнув рукой в сторону, — не парься.

Кент, нахмурившись, подошел к шатающемуся Брюсу. Репортер сумел быстро шагнуть вперед и подхватить мужчину под руки.

Кларк тяжело вздохнул. Этот человек совершенно не умеет о себе заботиться

— Брюс! — Кларк осторожно положил его на пол. Произошедшее уже заметили другие сотрудники и начали собираться вокруг. Брюс застонал, пытаясь сесть. Кент помог ему принять полулежачее положение, положив голову себе на колени.

— Мне вызвать скорую помощь? — осторожно спросила Лоис, смотря вниз.

Уэйн поднял побледневшее, но все еще с «не беспокойтесь за меня» выражением лицо и ответил:

— Нет, нет. Не надо… просто дай мне секунду. И, может быть, конфету, если у кого-то есть?

Лоис мгновенно выцепила у кого-то молочный шоколад. После пары долек Брюс стал чуть менее похожим на призрака.

— Спасибо, — сказал Брюс, глядя вверх. — Прошу прощения за сцену. Я, вероятно, забыл поесть.

— Нет, это Вам спасибо, — сказал кто-то из толпы, — моя колонка сплетен на сегодня уже готова: «Брюс Уэйн теряет голову в объятиях своего парня» — Засмеялись все, даже Брюс.

Как только Кларк счел его состояние удовлетворительным, то поднял, обернув руку вокруг талии.

— Давай вернем тебя в твой отель. — Когда пара покидала Плэнет, со всех сторон слышалось что-то вроде:

— Накорми его, Кент!

— Заставь его отдохнуть, Смоллвиль!

На стоянке Кларк с усмешкой сказал:

— Я знаю, что ты поддерживаешь образ беспечного парня, но все-же — упасть без сознания прямо в мои объятья? Если хочешь моего внимания, то не стоит идти на такие крайности.

На это Брюс устало усмехнулся:

— Может, мне нравится?

Кент помог Брюсу сесть в машину и отвез в отель. Полулежа, они ели, и к концу обеда на четырех человек, семьдесят пять процентов которого съел Брюс, тот выглядел куда лучше.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — сказал Кларк, подарив мужчине свой лучший назидательный взгляд.

Брюс только усмехнулся:

— Ничего не обещаю. Не думал, что мне нравится, когда ты ловишь?


End file.
